disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (character)
Cinderella is the daughter of a Merchant. She is also the leader of the Disney Princesses. Both her mother, and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her evil stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major, Bruno, Jaq, Gus, Fairy Godmother, and a thousand more mice helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. During the second and third films, she slowly becomes friends with Anastasia. She tries to do the right thing,but at the same time have a happy ending. Appearances Cinderella In the original film Cinderella was shown as a hard working woman who is trying to obtain her dream in marring Prince Charming and living her life in the palace. For now she was working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella and Lucifer the cat. One night when the family was invited to a royal ball at the Castle Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they saw Cinderella in the dress the girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into coachmen. She goes and has a romantic evening with Prince Charming but the clock strikes twelve and she rushes back home only leaving he magical slipper. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. He finds Cinderella and Everyone lives happily ever after. Later Appearances Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Gus and Jaq set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand, and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot, and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all. Disney's House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous appearances in the popular television series House of Mouse Disney Parks Cinderella appears in the Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney characters there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Cinderella has also become an icon for the Disney Parks. Dream Along With Mickey In this show Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey and Minnie. Fantasmic! Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, The Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. In many Disney Princesses group images Cinderella is seen in the middle showing her leadership. Kingdom Hearts (series) ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Cinderella, along with five other Disney princesses, is seen on the emblem at the very beginning of the game. She is assumed to be the 3rd princess of heart, her capture being before Snow White and Alice yet after Belle, thus making Belle the 2nd princess. The 1st princess would most likely be Aurora as she was first captured by Maleficent. In order, it is assumed that the princesses are Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, and Kairi. The second time Cinderella is in a dormant state with the other princess in an encasement at Hollow Bastion. Sora frees all the princesses when sacrificing his heart, as he knows Kairi's is connected to his own. Like the other princesses, she has the ability to hold back darkness with the light stored in her heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is not seen physically, though is mentioned with her name being a password in the Door to Darkness while at Hollow Bastion. Basically, it's theorized that she has returned to her own world after the events of Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderella was born a wealthy girl, but after her father passed away, her evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, turned her into her own home's maid. One day, the King of the Castle of Dreams holds a ball for Prince Charming invites all unmarried women from the kingdom to help him find a bride. Instead of letting her join them, Lady Tremaine and her daughters give all her unfinished chores to prevent her from getting ready for the ball. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. However, Cinderella's stepsisters tore her dress apart. Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives, who encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful princess gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. Gallery Cinderella6.jpg|Cinderella as a maid Cinderella.png|Cinderella in her maid outfit Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderela-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Cinderella's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening CND0NNW1-127.jpg|Cinderella and her dog Bruno Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. cinderella133.jpg|Cinderella and her horse Major Bbs06.jpg|Cinderella and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 4414792165_389d015447.jpg|Cinderella in Disney Live 3783850519_a6f85d2eb5.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus in It's a Small World pelene_small.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation